


What's Yours

by FemslashFetale



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Some light angst, but it all turns out okay, talking solves all our problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin spread her arms wide. “You come in like a hurricane! Fast and deadly, tearing everything apart and leaving nothing but chaos in your wake! And you're doing the same thing now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I have flamingtoadart on tumblr to thank for this and one post in particular http://flamingtoadart.tumblr.com/post/139111157327/i-saw-this-and-i-couldnt-help-myself

“Alright, you wanna tell me what crawled up your ass?”

Lin scoffed as she sat on the couch. “Excuse me?”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Kya stood in front of her. “Before we got to the party you were in a good mood. Now you’re even crabbier than usual. So.” She folded her arms. “What gives?”

“Nothing.”

“Dear Yue, Lin! C’mon! You said you wouldn’t do this anymore.” She sat down next to her girlfriend and grabbed her hands. “You said you’d talk to me when you were upset. You said you’d-.”

“And _you_ said you were done running around!” Lin jumped up, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. “You said you were done flitting from place to place! And from person to person!” Tiny cracks appeared on the stone floor. “You said you wouldn’t do this to me again!”

Kya tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed. “Do what?” She reached for Lin’s wrist, deflating when Lin snatched her hand away. “Snowflake…”

“Don’t ‘snowflake’ me!” She whirled around, shoulders tensed and fists balled. “You know what I mean! You come here, sweep me off my feet with compliments, tell me how ‘ _tired_ ’ you are of traveling, how you just wanna ‘ _settle down_ ’ and live a ‘ _simple life_ ’!” Lin drew into herself, wrapping her arms around her torso. “Then a week later you’re gone with another piece of my heart. I can’t let you do that again.”

Kya blinked. “Lin…what brought this on?”

Lin took a deep breath and looked away. “I saw you tonight. You were _flirting_  with a Fire Nation dignitary!” She expected Kya’s usual string of bullshit excuses. Was prepared to argue and tear apart every one of them. What she did not expect was laughter. She turned back to her girlfriend. “What are you laughing about?!”

“I’m sorry, Lin. R-really, I am.” Kya placed a hand on her heaving stomach. “But c’mon? You think I was flirting with that kid? She’s over half my age!”

Lin turned her back to Kya. “Hasn’t stopped you before.”

Kya chuckled. “Got me there. But there’s no need to worry.” She stood up took a couple steps towards her girlfriend. “I wasn’t flirting with her. I was just having a friendly conversation.” She attempted to slide her arms around Lin’s waist only for her to step away.

“You expect me to believe you?”

Kya narrowed her eyes. “Uh, yeah?”

Lin gave a harsh laugh. “You act like after all these years I don’t know you! Like I don’t know how you operate.” Kya folded her arms. “And how do I operate?”

Lin spread her arms wide. “You come in like a hurricane! Fast and deadly, tearing everything apart and leaving nothing but chaos in your wake! And you’re doing the same thing now.”

Kya rolled her eyes. “Okay, you’re being really overdramatic.”

Lin turned slightly, looking at Kya from the side of her eyes. “Excuse me.”

“I had a conversation with one girl, big whoop. It’s not that big a deal.”

“That’s your problem!” She turned and punched the wall in front of her, leaving a large hole. “It’s never a big deal with you! You up and leave in the middle of the night without a word, but it's no big deal. I don't hear from your for months, years even, but it's no big deal. You beg me to talk to you, to express myself, but when I do its no big deal! My feelings have never been a big deal to you!”

“Lin-.”

“No!” Lin hung her head. “No. Since my feelings are no big deal…” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, squaring her shoulders. “You can take whatever’s yours and leave.”

“Alright. Fine.”

Lin felt despair. Then felt her body turn sideways. Then she felt confused. “What are you doing?”

“You said to take what’s mine.” She slung Lin over her shoulder. “So that’s what I’m doing.”

“Put me down!” K

ya patted Lin’s squirming backside. “This is especially mine.” Her hand wiggled up to Lin’s side, prompting a fit of giggles.

“N-no, ha ha! Kya! St-stoooop!”

“You don’t want me to leave? Fine.” She put Lin back on unsteady feet. “Then you leave and take what’s yours.” She jumped up, wrapping her legs around Lin’s waist. “Because that’s what I am.” She laid her hands on Lin’s shoulders, staring into her eyes. “Yours. And no one else’s.”

Lin cast her head downward. She placed her hands underneath Kya’s thighs to steady her. “Do you mean it this time?”

“Yes.” Kya placed her hand underneath Lin’s jaw, tilting her head back up. “A thousand times yes. You’re right. All these years…I’ve done wrong by you.”

“But why?” Lin wished she could wipe the tear trailing its way down her cheek, but she didn’t want to risk dropping her girlfriend. “Why didn't you stay?”

As if she could read Lin’s thoughts, Kya rubbed her thumb over Lin’s cheek, forgoing waterbending for the chance to actually touch that beautiful porcelain skin. “Honestly, you scared me. Well, not just you. Everything that being with you meant. Stability, domesticity, love. It was all so very frightening. So, like the coward I was, I ran.” She continued to stroke Lin’s cheek. “But I could never stay away. I’d always come back with new resolve, promising myself that I would stay. That I would get out of my own way and finally let myself be happy.” She chuckled softly. “But you know how that turned out.”

Lin tightened her hold on Kya’s thighs. “What makes this time any different? You aren’t scared anymore?”

Kya laughed again. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m _terrified_!” She smiled softly. “But there’s only one thing that scares me more. The thought that I might go the rest of my life without you. I’m at the point where regrets are just so overrated. I don’t have time. And I know that I can’t do anything about all of the time we didn’t spend together, but I can promise you that we’ll spend the rest of it side by side.” She kissed Lin’s nose. “And no amount of flirting will change that.”

Lin gave an unsteady chuckle. “Aha. So you admit that you were flirting.”

Kya held her index finger and thumb together. “Maybe a little. But no more. You are my one and only, snowflake, and your feelings are a very big deal to me. The biggest.” She began running her fingers through Lin’s hair. “I’m sorry for treating you like shit and I promise that I’m going to do so much better for you.”

Lin cleared her throat in an attempt to steady her voice. “I appreciate that,” she warbled. She sighed. “Why can I never stay mad at you?”

Kya smiled widely. “Because you _loooove_ me.”

“You’re right.”

Kya’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

Kya couldn’t remember Lin’s eyes ever being so soft. “I love you.”

And there it was. The crippling fear, the doubt, the need to run, to get some space. The room was suddenly too small, too stuffy. Lin’s hold was crushing her. She needed some time alone, she-.

She was going to spend the rest of her life alone. The rest of her life without love. Without Lin.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
